


19 Times And Counting

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Underage Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if it was a sin, it had happened more times than she’d cared to remember. So many times that she finally just stopped counting.</p><p>--</p><p>Taken from a list of randomized prompts on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19 Times And Counting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theelusiveflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelusiveflamingo/gifts).



**1\. Cuddles (Naked)**

 

She told herself it wasn’t wrong, when the two of them lay nude in bed together. Viserys’ hands came around her waist, her back to his chest, skin against skin. She pretended not to notice that his cock was hard, that she was wet and he was rubbing up against her, making her thighs slick until he could rut against them, panting softly against her throat and curling a hand over her mouth so their adopted parent’s wouldn’t hear. 

 

Dany knew it was wrong, in a way — but with her brother’s cock hot and hard between her thighs, rutting up against her and making her feel hot and shivery, it was all she could do not to moan softly into his hand on her mouth and pretend she didn’t want him inside her, instead of just thrusting into the slick space between her thighs until he spent himself, his free hand toying with her budding breasts.

 

**2\. Kiss (naked)**

 

He’d touched her enough times now that she knew it was wrong, but she dare not try to stop it — nor did she want to. She and Viserys were always together — their foster parents nice enough, but she craved a deeper connection — one her brother always gave her. So when their foster parents were asleep, the two of them laying nude side by side in bed — as they always did, she felt Viserys’ fingers curl on her neck.

 

“Kiss me,” He whispered, and she obeyed. She no longer pretended she couldn’t feel how hard he was, instead, spreading her thighs so that he could rut between them, facing her this time, her lips brushing his as they both rocked their hips, hot and inexperienced, her clit grinding on the shaft of his cock every time he moved.

 

Viserys swallowed her gasps with his lips and tongue, his mouth over hers, and she saw white stars when she came, his climax dirtying her thighs soon afterwards.

 

**3\. First time**

 

Dany didn’t know exactly when she’d started craving _more_ than just her brother’s rough touch, the feel of his cock against her thighs. But she had, and she was slick with need and want of him as his mouth brushed her nipples, his suckling insistent as she bucked her hips a bit, mouth open and panting. They were alone tonight, unusually, their parents away, leaving the two of them with the house to themselves for the night. His usual rutting between her legs was not enough — and she stopped him, fingers curling gently on his hip.

 

Viserys paused and lifted violet eyes to look at her. Waiting.

 

“Inside,” Dany whispered, her voice gone hushed and secretive.  Viserys smiled —as if he knew she would say this, as if he had been waiting for it all this time.

 

He pushed a pillow under her hips, fingers spreading her thighs apart, until his hard cock rubbed against her sex.  When he pushed in, there was stretching — and then he was in, and it felt like everything she’d never known she wanted. She pressed her whimpers into the pillow, while Viserys stifled his moans against her breasts, sucking and biting until he spilled within her, leaving her warm and wet and dripping — it felt right.

 

**4\. Masturbation**

 

“Touch yourself.” Viserys whispered in her ear, while their friends slept just in the next room. He had been touching her — fingers on her hips, her breasts, squeezing and twisting her nipples until she was soaking in her panties. With trembling fingers, she reached down, fingers clumsily rubbing herself inside her underwear, over her clit while she felt Viserys’ cock press against her back — she wanted it inside her, wanted him touching her — but still she came, whining into his shoulder as she bucked into the touch of her own fingers, trembling all over with the force of it.  She had to bite the pillow to keep quiet when he fucked her, after.

 

**5\. Blow job**

 

Viserys had a temper, and there were only so many ways Dany could keep him happy. On nights like this, when his anger boiled beneath the surface, she tried to think of anything she could — nuzzling against his cock with her cheek in bed, mouthing the tip, suckling softly until he was hard.

 

When he gripped her hair, bucking up into her mouth — fucking her throat until she had to struggle not to gag, she knew that she had appeased him. He was moaning quietly when he came in her mouth — and she hummed, nuzzling his thigh afterwards, surprised to find herself wet and ready for him from the act.

 

**5\. Clothed getting off**

 

There were times when Viserys was too impatient to wait to touch her — days at school where he pressed her into a corner, sliding his hands up her skirt and into her panties, fingering her roughly and covering her mouth with one hand. She could hear others walking just outside the door — and Viserys laughed softly in her ear, biting at the shell lightly, three fingers inside her and rocking in and out fast. 

 

“Careful,” He whispered, keeping his hand over her mouth as his fingers crooked inside her. “If someone hears you, they might see…”

 

She should have been ashamed that his words made her come, that her insides clamped down around his fingers and left them dripping wet at the thought someone might have seen them.

 

**6\. Dressed/naked (half dressed)**

 

On his birthday, Dany promised him sex as soon as they got home. His patience gave out when they made it just inside — alone for now, until their foster parents were due to arrive home from work.  He fucked her on the stairs, her skirt flipped up, panties down around her ankles, wailing into the skin of her forearm as his hips slapped against hers, his fingers pulling her back tight against him as he came, his breath hot in her ear afterwards.

 

**7\. Skype sex**

 

Irri had found out about them, a few months ago.  She promised not to tell anyone.

 

“I want to see,” Irri had confessed in a nervous rush, her face hot. When Dany had told Viserys, nervous, he had smiled. “Alright,” He’d agreed.

 

Dany ended up with her ass in the air, webcam angled in on her hips embarrassingly close, Irri on the other line — viewing only, her mic muted. Dany whimpered as Viserys rubbed his cock against her sex. She was already wet and ready for him — whimpering where she saw herself in the camera.  She couldn’t help the sounds she made when he pushed in, knowing her friend was watching as Viserys began to fuck her — his cock sliding slow in and out, so that Irri had a full view of everything.

 

“Should I come inside her?” Viserys asked, teasing — and Dany whimpered. She heard a ping from her computer — a message from Irri that simply read ‘Please’. When Viserys pulled her in close, she could see him pulsing inside her as he came — and she came too, whining, bucking back onto his cock. She had to bite her wrist to keep quiet when Viserys pulled out, fingering her until his come dripped out of her, a lewd display for Irri’s eyes only.

 

Irri always looked at her differently now, but Dany couldn’t say she minded. It always brought a flush to her cheeks.

 

**7\. Against the wall**

 

Irri became a regular in their games now — Viserys loved an audience, loved having someone to prove something to — that Dany belonged to him. She knew Irri was on the other side of the bathroom door — a single stall on a rarely-traveled hallway at school, her back against the door while Viserys fucked her against it, making her whine and cry out, knowing Irri was listening.  She cried out Irri’s name when Viserys came inside her — and saw her flushed afterwards.

 

Viserys told her to give Irri a kiss afterward— she obliged.

 

**8\. Doggy style**

 

Dany felt like an animal like this— on all fours, rug burning into her knees while Viserys rocked into her, his breath coming harsh and fast. He pulled her head back hard with one hand, fingers twisted in her hair as he began to move faster, biting at her throat. “Do you like being fucked like this?” He whispered, hips slapping against hers. She was so close to coming — she was whimpering, mouth open as she gasped. “Being bred like a bitch in heat?” He bit her neck — and she cried out, coming around his cock, stars behind her eyes as he spilled within her, leaving her trembling with exhaustion and _need._

 

**9\. Dom/sub**

She was bound — Irri, too, brought in officially to the bedroom for the first time, the first person Viserys had brought back to the shared apartment they’d moved into. Irri was bound in a chair, wrist above her head, legs spread wide, her tanned skin flushed with heat. Dany was bound, too — her wrists cuffed together in front of her on the floor. Viserys’ hips were slapping against hers as she whined, pressing her face into Irri’s thigh.

 

She gasped out sharply when Viserys’ palm came down on her ass. “Put your mouth to work, pet.” He ordered. Shuddering, Dany made eye contact with Irri for a moment, watching her bite her lip as she lowered her head, tongue sliding out and over her clit. She suckled on Irri’s clit, tongue dipping into her every so often, her body rocking forwards with each of Visery’s thrusts.

 

Dany lost count of how many times she felt Irri come on her tongue, crying out in pleasure, before Viserys spilled within her— finally giving Dany permission to come, working Irri through another orgasm as she did, leaving her screaming.

 

**10\. Fingering**

Dany couldn’t stop her whimpering now — pinned between Viserys and Irri, three of Viserys’ fingers pressed inside her ass, while Irri slid three in and out of her needy cunt, steadily matching the pace Viserys was setting inside her. They kissed either side of her neck, Irri murmuring in her mother tongue while Viserys mouthed at her ear. “Wouldn’t it be nice if i put my cock here instead?” He hummed.

 

Dany could only whine and buck her hips in reply, losing herself to their clever fingers.

 

**11\. Rimming**

 

“Oh gods…” Dany moaned weakly. Irri’s tongue was soft and wet against her ass, flicking against her likes he wanted nothing more than to spend her day there, lapping at her with eager strokes while Viserys petted her hair.

 

“Get her ready for me,” Viserys urged, still stroking her hair while Irri’s things did terrible, wonderful things inside her that left her gasping. “I’m going to make you scream for me, sister.”

 

With Irri loosening her with eager strokes of her tongue, Viserys made good on his promise some time after — his cock sliding inside her while Irri mouthed at her breasts, swallowing Dany’ s cries while Viserys took her.

 

She came with Irri’s mouth suckling her clit, her brother’s cock spilling inside her ass.

 

**12\. 69**

 

There were times that Viserys did no more than watch. He sipped wine, instructed they please him and watched them kiss and touch. Those nights usually ended with her head between Irri’s thighs, while Irri’s was between hers — suckling soft and licking until they were both whimpering and moaning into each other’s skin, knowing it was only a matter of time before Viserys joined in.

 

**13\. Sweet and passionate**

 

Some nights, Viserys held her like a proper lover. Those were usually nights close to their birth parent’s deaths — he would kiss her sweetly, open her with fingers and tongue and slide into her slow, barely moving, his mouth on hers while his cock moved within her.  On those nights, she felt tears well in her eyes — and she had to hide them in his throat while he was within her.

 

**14\. In public place**

 

He’d had a few drinks tonight — enough to leave him impatient and wanting, stepping off the bus and pushing her just around a corner, within earshot of anyone who was nearby. He pressed her back up against the sharp brick of the alley and slid up her skirt, fumbling his cock free of his pants and thrusting up inside her.

 

She could do no more than gasp— surprised, but aroused, her legs coming around his hips while he rutted into her like a man possessed, growling into her throat, biting her, leaving her awash with heat like a dragon bathing her in flames. She came twice before he did — leaving his come dripping down her thighs while they walked home, her face hot.

 

**15\. On the floor**

 

She had been on her stomach, chin propped up on her palms to watch TV on the soft fur rug he’d bought her, just out of the shower when she felt him climb atop her, telling her to keep still. She moaned quietly as he guided his cock into her, his fingers coming around her throat, teeth on her ear as he rutted into her, growling about being a tease.

 

She had to shower again once he’d come inside her, but she didn’t mind much.

 

 

**16\. Morning lazy sex**

 

Sunday mornings were her favorite, because he didn’t have to get out of bed. Dany felt his fingers stroke over her clit while she was half asleep, making her whine softly. When she was wet enough for his liking, he slid his cock up into her, his breath soft and warm against her throat, hips barely moving as he rocked inside her.

 

On mornings like this, he’d take his time — fuck her slow again and again, coming inside until it was dripping out of her and she was shaking with exhaustion, gasping — until the two of them could slip back into sleep again for a few hours, and he could wake her up to do it all over again.

 

**17\. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens**

 

Viserys had told her once that he could claim her any time he liked — and Dany had snorted, jokingly reminding him that he couldn’t just pin her down and fuck her just anywhere.  

 

He fucked her in the park shortly after — found a thick mess of bushes and shoved her cheek into the dirt, reminding her to keep quiet lest she drew the attention of people who might walk by. It wasn’t crowded — but occasionally Dany could hear crowds of people pass, and she whimpered knowing anyone could see her like this, walk up and find her brother with his cock filing her up, making her want to scream even when she didn’t have the freedom to.

 

**18\. Spanking**

 

“Bad girl,” Viserys had chided one night, his palm coming down across her ass while they were in bed — making her yelp and moan in surprise. It made them both pause — and Viserys brought his hand down on her again — and again, until she was whimpering and gripping the sheets, her skin gone pink in the shapes of his fingers, her whole backside warm and stinging. When he fucked her afterwards his thighs slapped against the stinging skin, making her whimper and whine.

 

**19\. Shower sex**

 

The shower was a special place for them.  Before they were old enough to live alone, he would sneak in with her — and she would pretend she didn’t notice, pretend she didn’t feel the heat of his gaze and the way his fingers trailed up her back before he pulled her against him. Sometimes he would rut between her thighs until he spilled— others he would pin her close and slide inside her, let the water and steam wash way the evidence of their sin. 

 

But if it was a sin, it had happened more times than she’d cared to remember. So many times that she finally just stopped counting.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just wrote a bunch of porn snippets for a friend's birthday and this is extremely belated because school has been hell. Enjoy!


End file.
